Dawn of the Squid, Part 2
Vilgax has shattered Taedenite Kevin! Also, the Potis Altiare is on self-destruct for a buildup time that would destroy the galaxy! Plot ﻿Vilgax left the gang with Shattered Kevin. (Gwen): Oh, Kevin! (Azmuth): He is not gone. Metalmatrix, regenerate! (Gwen): Metalmatrix? (Ben): Ssshhh! Look! All of Kevin's pieces floated up in the air, then morphed together, shaping into Kevin. After he landed, he changed back to human. (Paradox): We forgot to tell you the Omnitrixes' names. Ben, yours is the Omnitrix 2.0. Gwen, yours is the Mannamatrix, and Kevin, yours is the Metalmatrix. (Azmuth): The new Omnitrix can only turn into the Ultimate Alien, but you can access all the powers of every alien through it. Gwen, yours can make the spells that you can, only it's much easier. The holograms are of the effects of the spells. Kevin, you can completely turn into any substance in the universe. The holograms are of the atoms of the substance. If it's a compound, it will show the multiple atoms, and their quantity, that make it up. (Ben): So now what? (Paradox): Vilgax intends to suck the universe into the Nothing Dimension. (Kevin): I thought this and the Null Void were the only dimensions. (Paradox): They half are, half aren't. The Nothing Dimension is unreachable except through powerful energy waves. It was created as the result of Azmuth's very first prodotype Omnitrix exploding. (Azmuth): Yes. That was and wasn't me. The explosion destroyed Galvan and killed most people, leaving everyone else wounded. I was dying, but strong enough to get to a piece of the Omnitrix to have it regenerate Galvan. I died just before it actually worked. It regenerated everyone, including me. That's the explanation to my confusing statement. (Ben): So we have to stop Vilgax before he does. (Paradox): You are misunderstanding the point. Vilgax knows the Potis Altiare is on SDM. He was trying to trick you. The Potis Altiare's destruction will suck the world into the Nothing Dimension. That was Vilgax's plan. (Gwen): But that'd kill him. (Azmuth): No, it wouldn't. The energy wave will kill weaker species, like humans. He expects you to turn into something. Once in the Nothing Dimension, he will kill you, since the Omnitrix and Primus would've been separated. That was his plan from the beginning. (Kevin): Wouldn't Primus be sucked in, too? (Azmuth): The Codon Stream will be destroyed if this happens. Primus will be broken to pieces, but not destroyed. (Ben): So we find Vilgax and stop him, right? (Paradox): Yes, but one more thing! When the Omnitrix times out, you will be able to access every alien, but at a weaker state. The Ultimate Alien will be locked until then. (Ben): Let's go! The voyage was long, but they got through in Ship. By this time, Vilgax was on Primus, and a little bigger than Waybig. (Ship): SHIP! SHIP! (Wimpering): Ship ship ship!... (Gwen): Whoa. (Kevin): And I usually say that. (Ben): Either way, Waybig should beat him up. (Transform) Waybig! (Gwen): Probably not. Paradox said the aliens were weaker. (Ben): I wish I didn't give up the rest of the power to Ship for the next few miles. Wait! Nanomech can shrink to a million times smaller than an atom, and grow bigger than the universe. (Transform) Nanomech! Now, let's get big! He grew bigger than Vilgax. They fought, but Vilgax easily beat Ben. He ripped off chunks of Ben's metal, throwing them down. This sudden breakage made Ben detransform. (Kevin): This metal. I can feel its atom arrangment. It's not in the Metalmatrix. (Vilgax): That's because the Nanochips aren't made of metal. They're made of a special material that nobody knows about. (Kevin): I wonder if the Metalmatrix can take in samples, too. It could. Then Kevin transformed. (Kevin, mocking Ben): Nanomech! (Ben): Not funny (Vilgax): This doesn't matter! I will tear you apart! He picked Kevin up, but, despite all his power, he couldn't break him. (Kevin): You could only break Ben because his aliens are weaker. Ordinarily, Nanochips are indestructible. Although one could kill another. (Gwen): Not smart. (Vilgax): She's right. I can transform with the Potis Altiare. He transformed into Nanomech. Then he tore Kevin apart. But, like before, Kevin's pieces floated up, then morphed together. (Kevin): I love this thing. (Ben): I've been waiting for this! It's recharged! (Transform) Ultimate Alien! Even in this form, he was no match for Vilgax. He threw Ben down, unconscious. (Gwen): Ben! (Ben): Ugh. (Gwen): Remember when we were kids when we fought that Frankenstein guy? I did this spell without knowing it. It made this big energy snake. Maybe that could defeat Vilgax with the enhancements of the Mannamatrix. (Azmuth, teleporting in): It might, but I'm not sure. I will have to activate your Master Control, though. (Mannamatrix, in Gwen's voice): Master Control engaged. (Gwen): Let's see... Hmm... Here it is! Her hands glowed pink, then the energy snake came out of them. It got bigger, then knocked Vilgax down into the Codon stream. It reabsorbed Vilgax's power through the Potis Altiare, but it would still blow up. (Vilgax): You may have taken my power, but the Potis Altiare will still... As he said that, it blew up. It sent out an energy wave that sucked Primus in, and spread out faster and faster. (Ben, timing out): Man! If I timed out just a few second earlier... I've got it! (Kevin): What? (Ben): I know the alien to use! Suddenly, Gwen screamed. She was glowing, but Ben and Kevin didn't notice. (Gwen): I'm falling apart! (Kevin): NO! (Azmuth): As I feared. Anodites are vulnerable to the energy wave, due to them being made of energy. When the wave reaches Anodine, all the Anodites will die. (Gwen): Aaaaahhh...... She dissipated. (Kevin): NO! Only the Mannamatrix's frame was left, as the manna it ran on dissipated, too. (Ben): That's it! I'll turn into Alien X and stop the wave from reaching weaker planets! (Paradox, teleporting in): What's all this about an energy wa... Wait. I'm in the Nothing Dimension. (Ben): There's an energy wave sweeping through the... (Paradox): I know. Simply my being here told me the wave is here. (Kevin): Gwen dissipated. Can you stop the wave and bring Gwen back from the past or something? (Paradox): Maybe and no. I might be able to stop the wave, but I can't bring Gwen back from the past. He tried to stop the wave, but he only slowed it. (Paradox): No good. However, I brought a sample of the Codon Stream from Azmuth's lab—with a DNA sample. Scan it, Ben. The Omnitrix scanned it, but it never moved since it went back there immediately. (Ben): Let's see. Gasp! Do you really want me to use Alien X? (Paradox): The aliens are weaker, remember? But not always in strength. Alien X's new weakness is that Serena and Bellicus agree more quickly. (Ben): Is that even possible? Anyway... (Transform) Alien X! Inside Alien X... (Serena): Ben Tennyson! And you're here with the new Omnitrix! Good! (Ben): Not now! The entire universe is being sucked into the Nothing Dimension! Thousands of weaker species will die! I need you to help, for once! (Serena and Bellicus, at same time): Hmm... *''snap!''* Okay! Outside Alien X... (Kevin): Ben? (Ben): ... Seconded! Stop energy wave! Alien X sucked the wave back, and everything it sucked in went back out. This kept on until the Potis Altiare was solid again. Back inside Alien X... (Ben): Vote to remove the limiter, punish Vilgax, and detransform. (Serena and Bellicus): Seconded. Outside, Ben detransformed. (Ben): Maybe I can save Gwen. The Omnitrix can restore any species. Maybe it can bring Gwen back. It worked! Then Paradox brought back a working Mannamatrix. (Gwen): What just happened? (Paradox): Long story. Take this spare Mannamatrix, and I'll explain on the ride in Ship. Long story short, he explained. Vilgax was sent to Incarcecon. THE END ''---****--- ''Roads Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:Miniseries Category:---****--- Roads Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Potis Altiare Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise